leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Averdrian
es un Campeón cancelado de League of Legends. Desarrollo Inicialmente se pensó que era un rework de Averdrian, sin embargo, Steven 'Coronach' DeRose confirmó que ese no era el caso.Coronach debunks Heimerdinger being Averdrian and Nidalee being Priscilla De todas formas, el artwork de su cabeza fue usado como el artwork de la cabeza de en el PBE antes de su lanzamiento. El Jefe de Artistas de Efectos 'Nocturne' tenía a Averdrian como su foto de avatar en los antiguos foros, un gesto de su implicación para que el campeón fuese lanzado.Nocturne is committed to releasing Averdrian Aún así, en Julio de 2011, finalmente cambió su foto de avatar a , lo que implicaba que Averdrian había sido finalmente cancelado. Esa confirmación había llegado antes, ya que el mapa de la Grieta del Invocador de Harrowing de 2010 tenía una tumba conteniendo a Averdrian (junto con otras dos en las que se encontraban y ), sirviendo efectivamente como el "último clavo" en cuanto a su cancelación.2010 Harrowing Map Easter Eggs Habilidades : Datos extraídos de los archivos del juego Lockdown.png|Cerrojo Detonate.png|Detonación Consume Spirit.png|Consumir Espíritu Astral Beam.png|Rayo Astral Astral Barrier.png|Barrera Astral Trivia * El icono de es actualmente (mejora obtenida al matar al ) y solía ser la de Kassadin. * Game files from March 25, 2009 show some additional information about Averdrian: ** Name: Averdian, the smurf abortion ** Passive: Astral Barrier: 4 Astral Spirts ** Lore: His mommy didn't love him. Left him in the trash can soon after his was ejected. This is the reason behind his lack of ethical behavior. ** Tips: This character is a Caster class character. The role of a Caster character is to damage enemy Minions and Heroes with direct damage spells, abilities, and disables. A Caster character often has a variety of ways to damage the enemy at a safe range, using their large Mana Point pool to their advantage. ** Per: Averdrian's energy shield. ** Detonate: Releases a pulse of energy, dealing area of effect damage around Averdrian and slowing enemies within 100 distance for 5 seconds. ** Lockdown: Ensnares a unit in deadly energy, strangling it. Caster channels to deal damage every second to the target, and prevents all movement and actions for the target. Lasts up to 5 seconds. ** Consume Spirit: Absorbs one of his Spirits, granting him a boon of increasing his spell damage, and granting a damage aura for 60 seconds. ** Astral Beam: Sends a coiled beam of light to damage an enemy unit. This damage is not preventable in any way Hide= |-| Show= tr "game_character_description_Averdrian" = "Averdian - the smurf abortion" tr "game_character_passiveName_Averdrian" = "AstralBarrier" tr "game_character_passiveDescription_Averdrian" = "4 Astral Spirts" tr "game_character_lore_Averdrian" = "his mommy didnt love him. Left him in the trash can soon after his was ejected. This is the reason behind his lack of ethical behavior" tr "game_character_tips_Averdrian" = "This character is a Caster class character. The role of a Caster character is to damage enemy Minions and Heroes with direct damage spells, abilities, and disables. A Caster character often has a variety of ways to damage the enemy at a safe range, using their large Mana Point pool to their advantage." tr "game_spell_description_Averdian_per" = "Averdrian's energy shield." tr "game_spell_description_Detonate" = "Releases a pulse of energy, dealing area of effect damage around Averdrian and slowing enemies within 100 distance for 5 seconds." tr "game_spell_description_Lockdown" = "Ensnares a unit in deadly energy, strangling it. Caster channels to deal damage every second to the target, and prevents all movement and actions for the target. Lasts up to 5 seconds." tr "game_spell_description_ConsumeSpirit" = "Absorbs one of his Spirits, granting him a boon of increasing his spell damage, and granting a damage aura for 60 seconds." tr "game_spell_description_AstralBeam" = "Sends a coiled beam of light to damage an enemy unit. This damage is not preventable in any way" References cs:Averdrian es:Averdrian pl:Averdrian ru:Averdrian zh:Averdrian Categoría:Campeones cancelados